villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kendall Hart
'' '' Kendall Hart 'is a fictional character on the ABC soap opera, ''All My Children. The character is the daughter of the series' central character, Erica Kane, a child conceived when Erica was raped on the night of her 14th birthday by movie matinee idol, Richard Fields. She was originally written as a complex villain, described as "the most terrible daughter on daytime," but was later reformed by the series. She was initially portrayed by then 15-year old '''Sarah Michelle Gellar during the character's first run from March 11, 1993 to July 3, 1995 and then by Alicia Minshew from January 7, 2002 to September 23, 2011. Minshew appeared as Kendall Hart on the Prospect Park's revival of All My Children in the second July 8, 2013 episode. Character Age & Origins Kendall was introduced to the audience as a 16-year old runaway desperate to meet her idol, Erica Kane. Due to discrepancies involving the current audience remembering Erica had not been pregnant 17-years prior and Kendall being the product of a 24-year old rape, the character was rapidly aged to 22-23 years old in the summer of 1993 (birth date revised to September 25, 1970). Upon the character's return in 2002, Kendall's birth date was revised back to September 25, 1976, her original birth date when she appeared as a 16-year old girl in the spring of 1993. When Erica was 14-years old, she was raped by Richard Fields, an aging actor friend of her father, director Eric Kane, who often targeted young girls. It was later revealed Eric Kane had set this up in exchange for Fields to act in a movie he was directing. Due to Erica's trauma from the rape, her mother, Mona Tyler, gave Erica's baby daughter up for adoption. Taken in by the Harts, the family eventually moved to Florida. Overhearing her parents talking late at night as a child, Kendall learns she was adopted but kept this newfound knowledge from her parents. When she is old enough, Kendall unseals her adoption papers and discovers her birth mother is her childhood idol, Erica Kane, and saves up her money to go to Pine Valley. She builds up a fantasy that she would meet her mother and become part of her glamorous life. 1993 to 1995 1993 - 1995 Kendall Hart was given up for adoption as a baby to Bill and Alice Hart and raised in Florida. As a child, she learns of her adoption while hearing her parents discuss it late one night but keeps this knowledge to herself. When she is old enough, she unseals her adoption papers and discovers her birth mother is Erica Kane. In March 1993, she runs away to Pine Valley, Pennsylvania, seeking a Hollywood reunion of mother and long-lost child. Presenting herself as a teenaged runaway from an abusive home, Kendall waits for Erica at the offices of Enchantment, Erica's cosmetics company. Upon meeting Erica and her fiancé, Count Dimitri Marick, Kendall begs for a job. Erica hires her as her personal assistant and puts her up at the Pine Valley Inn until Kendall moves to Myrtle Fargate's boarding house in April 1994. Kendall aids in planning Erica's wedding to Dimitri from March to May 1993. Kendall is in for a shock while working for the demanding, often egotistical Erica. While she was initially excited to work for her idol and devoted herself to her job, her resentment of being treated as an employee increases upon witnessing the attention Erica lavishes on her legitimate 8-year old daughter, Bianca (Kendall, again lost in Hollywood lore, somehow thought Erica would sense their hidden connection). Kendall begins to sabotage Erica's wedding plans after successfully putting together her engagement party, during which Mona Tyler noticed a familiar birthmark on Kendall's neck. Kendall orders the wrong supplies, cancels the orchestra, and burns Dimitri's divorce papers from his ex-wife, Angelique, that would allow him to marry again. Meanwhile, Mona recognizes the Kendall's birthmark and realizes Kendall may be Erica's baby girl Mona had her give up for adoption at age 14. She begins to seek information about Kendall when she is visited by Nick Davis and shares her suspicions with him. She reveals the story of Erica's rape by a friend of her father's, subsequent pregnancy, Kendall's birth, and holding Kendall as an infant while telling her she loved her. Nick searches Kendall's room at Myrtle's boarding house and stations a private detective, Hayley Vaughan, there as a resident to investigate Kendall. Erica almost discovers this quest when Kendall confronts her over discovering Nick searching her room but he and Mona cover up their efforts. Hayley and Charlie visit the Harts, who deny Kendall is adopted and Mona ends the search. However, Kendall reveals to Myrtle that Erica is her mother in April 1993. Encouraged by Myrtle, Kendall tries to tell Erica about her true identity in May 1993 but Erica, having since discovered Kendall's sabotage attempts, harshly scolds her and Kendall is sent fleeing in tears, where she lashes out at a bewildered Bianca. Erica, upon learning of the altercation and of Kendall's various sabotage attempts of her wedding, goes to confront Kendall but is notified of Bianca being hurt in a horse-back riding accident and rushes off to the hospital. Jealous of the attention Bianca receives over her injury, Kendall blurts out the truth to Erica. Erica initially refuses to believe her but when Kendall presents her with her adoption papers, she accepts that Kendall is her daughter. Kendall runs away and Erica reveals to Dimitri that she was raped, having nearly blocked the entire event from her mind. She hires private detectives to find Kendall, who is found shortly after and, despite Erica's refusal to tell her how she was conceived, Kendall begs for the knowledge. Erica reluctantly reveals that she became pregnant with Kendall by rape but does not reveal the rapist's identity. She explains to Kendall that she would like to try to be her mother. Kendall, though hesitant at first, agrees to work at a mother-daughter relationship with Erica. Erica welcomes the young woman into her life, inviting Kendall to live with her. She makes Kendall a bridesmaid to stand alongside her and Bianca at her wedding during June 1993 and, in her wedding announcement, publicly acknowledges Kendall as her daughter. However, to Kendall's horror, Erica invites the Harts to Pine Valley and reveals herself as Kendall's birth mother. Kendall briefly runs away from Erica's house but is immediately retrieved by Dimitri, who assures her their new family will work. Though Erica is initially angry with the Harts for keeping Kendall's adoption a secret and blames them for her disappearance, she learns the Harts omitted this information out of fear Kendall would feel unloved. They are invited to attend Erica's wedding to Dimitri in support of Kendall. Mona, Erica, Bianca and Kendall briefly share a moment as "three generations of Kane women" in front of the mirror the morning of Erica's wedding. Mona apologizes for not revealing her suspicions, assuring Kendall that it was her choice to give her up for adoption and asks her not to blame Erica. Though Dimitri, Erica, Kendall and Bianca all try to make it work as a family, Kendall's jealousy of Bianca increases and the two continue to bicker. Bianca spills ink on Kendall's bridesmaid dress to keep her out of Erica's wedding party in June 1993 and Kendall encourages Bianca to run away from home in August 1993. When Bianca locks herself in the Wildwind mausoleum during another attempt to run away, Kendall ignores her cries when she hears them later and waits until that night to reveal Bianca's location. Erica and Kendall work to develop a loving relationship but Kendall feels uncertainty with her identity and her place in Erica's life, becoming increasingly embittered by not receiving everything she is looking for from her mother. Erica starts to struggle with memories of her rape brought on by Kendall's sudden appearance in her life. Dimitri becomes Kendall's confidante and she begins to develop a crush on him. In August 1993, Kendall accidentally stumbles upon the discovery of her birth father's identity and begins asking questions, but Erica demands that she completely forget about him. Despite Kendall's promises to do so and repeated warnings from Erica against locating Richard Fields, she resolves to find her father after expressing the need to understand where she came from. Dimitri aids her in her search by hiring Hayley as a private investigator. During the successful operation, Kendall's crush on Dimitri grows. She gets to know Anton Lang, a medical student living at Wildwind as Dimitri's ward she met earlier in August. Kendall finds his attention irritating but Erica and Dimitri work to form a friendship between them, wanting Kendall to have friends her own age. During October 1993, Erica discovers Kendall's research in the Wildwind stables one night and, hysterical, burns it. She forbids Kendall to find him but Kendall increases her efforts to hide her search, explaining that she needs to confront Fields over what he did to Erica. Erica begins experiencing flashbacks to her rape. Kendall, Dimitri, and Haley find Richard Fields in November 1993. Richard Fields lies to Kendall that he never raped her mother after she angrily confronts him about it. Desperate to believe she was not conceived in rape, Kendall starts to accepts Richard Fields' lies. However, Dimitri has Kendall promise she will sever contact with her biological father. Kendall agrees but discreetly takes Richard Fields' calls at Wildwind, wanting contact with both her birth parents. Simultaneously, Erica's flashbacks to the night of her rape worsen. When Erica finds out Kendall has visited her birth father in California and discovers Dimitri's part in it, she lashes out at them both and leaves Dimitri. Though Kendall agreed to move out of Wildwind due to Erica's flashbacks, Dimitri asks her to stay. She thwarts a reconciliation attempt between Erica and Dimitri by allowing her mother to discover her still living at Wildwind. Erica questions Dimitri's reasons for having her stay in her absence, suspicious he feels more than paternally for Kendall. Shortly after, Kendall's adoptive mother calls in December 1993 and asks her to return home to Florida but Kendall still wants another chance with Erica. Erica implores her to return to the Harts and tells her that the most loving thing she can do for Kendall is ask her to stop hurting herself. She tells her she can no longer try to be the fantasy mother Kendall dreamed her to be. Though Erica explains to Edmund she is pained at letting Kendall go, she voices her suspicions there is something going on between Dimitri and Kendall. Kendall is distraught and finds Dimitri at Wildwind. Refusing to accept that he only has paternal feelings for her, she attempts to seduce him but he rejects her. She reveals to Dimitri that she now believes Erica was not raped by Richard Fields and she was not given up for adoption out of love, as Erica claimed, but out of selfishness. Furious, Dimitri shakes Kendall roughly and it is unknowingly witnessed by Erica through the window, who immediately flees. Having earlier told Mona that she felt it was best for everyone to send Kendall home to the Harts, hoping to put her rape behind her, Erica explains what she saw happen between Dimitri and Kendall at Wildwind. She reveals she felt a maternal urge to protect Kendall but was too frightened when she started hallucinating Kendall as herself and Dimitri as Richard Fields. Dimitri learns Kendall lied about not remaining in contact with Richard Fields and she confirms she gave him her contact information at Wildwind. Livid, Dimitri throws her out of his home. Devastated, Kendall confides the events of that day, including her interactions with Erica and Dimitri, to Anton. After he sympathetically hears her out, she allows him to seduce her and loses her virginity that night. The following morning, Kendall is troubled by the experience and hysterically finds Erica. Responding to her frantic condition, Erica becomes worried when she remembers Dimitri shaking Kendall and tries to cajole information out of Kendall. When Kendall struggles to describe what happened, Erica, aware of Kendall's virginity, asks if Anton seduced her. Kendall, somewhat reluctantly, implies Dimitri raped her. Erica is initially infuriated by Kendall's accusation and accuses her of lying "get back at (her)", ''referencing Kendall's history of sabotage. However, she wavers in her disbelief when Kendall vocalizes her fear of being pregnant and begs to be taken to a doctor. Wanting to uncover any duplicity, Erica takes Kendall to the hospital where Dr. Joe Martin examines her. He confirms to an anxious Erica that Kendall did have sex for the first time. She is further distressed when he explains it happened within the past 12 hours and, noting the bruises on her arms, speculates she might have been raped. After listening to a convincing story weaved by Kendall of that night, Erica leaves to confront Dimitri at Wildwind, who unsuccessfully tries to tell her of Kendall's deceptions. An enraged Erica accuses Dimitri of raping her daughter and, hallucinating him as Richard Fields, stabs him with a letter opener. Erica returns to the hospital, claiming to have stabbed Richard Fields but is horrified to learn she attacked Dimitri. Kendall overhears what happened at Wildwind and faints from shock. Upon regaining consciousness, Kendall is visited by a confused Anton and frightened that he will ruin everything, she tells him to get out of her life. She then learns from Erica that she was hallucinating Richard Fields when she stabbed Dimitri. After being detained in the hospital for a short while, Erica is arrested. She learns Kendall is refusing to confirm Dimitri raped her. She finds Kendall at Wildwind and tries to coax her into admitting what Dimitri did to her, assuring her of her support. However, Kendall panics and attempts to convince Erica she imagined the accusation of rape she made against Dimitri. When Kendall ultimately admits the lie, she explains it was vengeance against Erica for being kept away from a father who could have loved her. Stunned, Erica declares she had defended Kendall to Dimitri, furiously accuses her of knowing what her claim would do to her marriage, and warns her against Richard Fields. When Kendall continues to yell her intentions for revenge and dares her mother to stab her with scissors, Erica is appalled, refuses to do so, and disowns her. Having been thrown out of Wildwind by Edmund shortly before, she returns to Myrtle Fargate's boarding house. Kendall brings Richard Fields to Pine Valley in '''January 1994' introduces him to the town during Erica's press conference, stating she wants to clear his name of any rape accusations. After learning of Fields' true identity as Kendall's father, not her ailing uncle, Myrtle kicks them out and Kendall gets a room at the Pine Cone Motel. Despite continued warnings from Anton, Erica, Dimitri, Hayley, Charlie and others against her father, Kendall refuses to believe he is capable of rape and convinces herself that he loves her. Richard Fields persuades Kendall into taking him to Erica's trial each day but when Kendall witnesses him using her and the trial for a movie deal, she grows doubtful of her father's intentions. At Erica's trial during February 1994, Kendall twists the truth of her history with Erica and states Erica knowingly stabbed him because she was jealous that Dimitri wanted her romantically as well. Kendall tells the jury that on the morning in question, she told Erica was that she had unprotected sex with Anton and was scared that she was pregnant. When her lies start to unravel under cross-examination by the defense, Kendall is forced to admit her crush on Dimitri and subsequent attempt at seduction. In retaliation, Kendall flies to Seattle and convinces Bianca, previously unaware of Erica's attack on Dimitri, to return with her to Pine Valley in an effort to sabotage Erica. When Kendall leaves Bianca alone in her locked motel room to get take-out, she is surprised to return and find that Bianca, who had been talking amicably with Fields, is being taken away by Dimitri, Trevor Dillon and Jackson Montgomery. Despite continuing to defend her father, Kendall becomes concerned when she learns Fields was talking with Bianca alone. Erica is successfully angered by Kendall's actions and is infuriated when she learns Bianca was alone with Fields. After learning of other rape accusations and charges made against her father, Kendall becomes increasingly troubled. She is horrified when she catches him attempting to rape Bianca at the Pine Cone Motel during March 1994, who had come from Erica's house to see Kendall about the trouble she is causing. She immediately rescues Bianca and sends her home with Mona. Mona later attempts to stab Richard Fields but leaves him to die in the motel room from a heart attack. Having witnessed her birth father for what he truly is, Kendall is sickened, realizes he raped Erica, and completely disassociates herself from him. She finds Erica the next morning, apologizing for her lies. Erica asks Kendall if she's aware of the trouble she's caused and the people she's hurt, nearly getting Dimitri killed. Kendall agrees to tell the truth in court when Erica, still doubting her sincerity, deceives Kendall into exonerating her with the assurance of her help. Kendall confesses her lies during her testimony for the defense in court and is immediately arrested for perjury upon stepping off the stand. Erica refuses to help Kendall out of her perjury charge but is convinced by Anton to visit Kendall later that night in jail where the two have an emotional confrontation over Kendall's various schemes. Erica explains her deception to Kendall and her refusal to help, but a stunned Kendall tearfully explains she tried to take back her lies with her testimony. Erica reveals she would have helped Kendall had she not brought Bianca into the situation, screaming at her over Richard Fields being alone with Bianca. Kendall apologizes and accepts her imprisonment but begs for another chance, explaining she only came to Pine Valley to be Erica's daughter. Though initially conflicted by Kendall's cries, Erica still doubts her sincerity and lectures her to give up her fantasy life if she hopes to have a decent future, noting prison as the result of her revenge plots. She leaves a newly vengeful Kendall in jail. Erica returns home and, feeling terrible about turning her back on her daughter, calls Alice Hart to help Kendall. Kendall is charged with perjury and sentenced to 30 days at Green Briar, a correctional facility. There, Kendall experiences a brief but warm reunion with her mother, Alice, and immediately falls into her arms. Anton vows his loyalty to Kendall, making Dimitri extremely unhappy. Upon learning Anton is his son, Dimitri attempts to buy Kendall out of town but she refuses and Anton becomes angry at Dimitri when he discovers his attempt to buy Kendall off. While imprisoned, Kendall meets fellow town pariah and inmate, Janet Green, who has received experimental plastic surgery on her face and the two gradually become friends. She reveals she is Erica Kane's daughter and updates Janet, a former Pine Valley, resident of the events happening in town since her imprisonment. Unbeknownst to Kendall, Janet's daughter, Amanda, is being raised by Erica's lawyer, Trevor Dillon and Janet pushes Kendall for information on him and his family. Anton and Kendall get engaged in April 1994 and Anton has Kendall promise she will stop plotting against Erica. Del Henry, a writer in need of money for a kidney transplant, proposes the idea of a tell-all book about Erica to Kendall. Kendall refuses the proposition in an effort to fulfill her promise to Anton that she stop plotting against Erica. Kendall is released in late April 1994 and after Anton takes Kendall to Wildwind, Dimitri offers them the Hunting Lodge to appease his son. In the Hunting Lodge, Kendall meets Julia Santos, currently residing at Wildwind, when she and Anton find her crying in the Hunting Lodge. Kendall immediately dislikes her, igniting a rivalry over Julia's growing friendship with Anton. Kendall promises to keeps quiet about Janet's true identity when she discovers her masquerading under a new face and name, "Jane Cox" in July 1994. She initially confronts Janet over her deception but when she is injured by a beam during a tornado, swears to Janet she will keep her secret for Amanda's sake. Kendall is touched by the complete love Janet has for her daughter and explains she doesn't want Amanda to turn out like herself, feeling unwanted and unloved. Their friendship remains hidden until December 1994, when Janet's identity is revealed during her failed wedding to Trevor Dillon, despite Kendall's best efforts to cover for her. Their friendship continues as Kendall risks her life when she prevents Janet from embarking on two massacres in an effort to take Amanda back in March 1995 and in May 1995. However, a horrifed Kendall witnesses what she believes to be Janet's death when she is apparently stuck by lightning in May 1995. Dimitri relucantly hires Kendall as his personal assistant on the condition that she stop her schemes against Erica. Discreetly, Kendall contacts Del Henry and agrees to write a tell-all book about Erica. Keeping the book secret and hurt by her history with Erica, she falsifies her version of events for Del. In June 1994, Kendall meets Anton's sister, Corvina, and discovers there is a secret regarding Anton being kept by the other residents at Wildwind. Determined to learn what it is, Kendall attempts to befriend Corvina but is ultimately unsuccessful when Corvina learns of Kendall's previous activities. When Kendall's grandmother, Mona, dies in August 1994, Kendall is deeply affected and attempts to pay her respects, only to be angrily confronted by Erica, who mistakenly believes that Kendall is faking her grief and had merely come to crash the funeral. Despite Kendall's heartfelt confessions, Erica orders her to leave. She is tearfully pulled away by Janet after accidentally knocking over Mona's portrait. Janet tells Kendall she understands her battles with her mother, having experienced them with her own mother, Wanda, but notes Erica doesn't seem to enjoy it like Wanda did. Later, when visiting Mona's grave, Kendall gets into another argument with Dimitri, which climaxes when Kendall demands to know why he still protects Erica after she stabbed him. She manages to intercede a thank-you note from Erica to Dimitri and forges a new letter in its place to thwart any reconciliation between them. Her work with Del on the tell-all book continues and they start to develop a friendship. However, Kendall's involvement in the book is discovered shortly after. She successfully convinces Anton she will change and agrees to go to therapy but when Anton discovers Erica's burned note to Dimitri in the fireplace and realizes Kendall's forgery, he throws her out of Wildwind in September 1994. Kendall first tries to stay in Janet's room at Mrytle's Boarding House returns to the Pine Cone Motel. After the tell-all book is dropped, Kendall briefly fakes a pregnancy, followed by a false suicide attempt, in an effort to win Anton back. She and Erica have an emotional and heated confrontation over Kendall's forged note and tell-all book attempt. When Kendall takes six pills to fake a suicide attempt in order to guilt Anton, Dr. Joe notifies Erica and she confirms Kendall is alive but is immediately suspicious it's another ploy. Dr. Joe Martin confirms her suspicions that Kendall's attempt was faked and Erica exposes Kendall's lie to Anton, after which he leaves her. Afterward, Kendall works for a short time as Brooke English's assistant at Tempo Magazine from October to November 1994 but when she attempts to get a false article about Erica's renewed modelling career printed, Erica discovers it, notifies Brooke, and Kendall is immediately fired. In December 1994, an irate Kendall learns Dimitri and Erica are back together and, remembering the Wildwind secret that has eluded her since June, works with Janet to come up with a lie in its place. When Janet suggests that Kendall tell Anton he is Dimitri and Corvina's son, a revelation she does not know yet to be true, a disbeliving Kendall shares this story with Anton. Anton refutes the story as a lie but when he brings it to Dimitri, Dimitri confirms that he is his father and Corvina is his mother. Furious that he was lied to, Anton visits Kendall and convinces her to immediately elope with him as vengeance against their respective parents. In January 1995, Kendall is hired as a waitress at McKay's Restaurant and Anton, angry at Dimitri and Corvina, quits his medical training to become a car mechanic. Anton treats Kendall with indifference as she tries to make their marriage work but becomes threatened by Anton's developing closeness with Julia. Corvina moves out of Wildwind due to Dimitri disowning Anton over his marriage to Kendall. In February 1995, Corvina convinces a reluctant Kendall to sneak into Wildwind and steal a ceramic leopard, bought in Budapest by Erica. Though Kendall is fearful of getting caught, she agrees to steal the leopard after learning it contains fabled documents that would make Corvina's family heir to Wildwind. They discover it empty and in''' March 1995', Kendall schemes with Corvina to forge documents that would make herself and Anton the heirs to Wildwind. As Kendall's friendship with Del grows stronger, he continuously attempts to persuade her from her revenge plots. Kendall begins having second thoughts but Corvina convinces her to go through with their plan. Del warns the Maricks that Kendall may be up to another scheme. Kendall plants the leopard containing the forgeries at Wildwind and Del tries again to dissuade her from going through with the plot, assuring her that Erica doesn't hate her. However, Kendall is upset he is working for Erica as a copywriter at Orsini and stubbornly believes she needs to get back at Erica for being cut off. During a dinner set up at Wildwind in hopes it will uncover Kendall and Corvina's plot, the documents in the leopard are discovered but Dimiri and Erica immediately doubt their authenticity. After the dinner, Corvina admits her part in the scheme and the Maricks, with lawyer Jackson Montgomery's help, trick Kendall into signing annulment papers under the guise of signing documents that would make Anton and herself owners of Wildwind. Anton leaves Kendall due to her continual scheming in '''April 1995'. Though devastated, Kendall grants Anton the annulment without contest and her relationship with Del develops into a romance, falling in love during May 1995. He helps Kendall to rebuild her life, and let go of her anger against Erica and the Harts. After learning about Erica's accident when she falls from a catwalk, a concerned Kendall rushes to the hospital to discreetly ensure her mother is alright. She is forced to wait on Dimitri and Bianca's table at McKay's but despite Bianca's insulting remarks, remains cordial. Kendall renews her relationship with her adoptive mother, Alice Hart, after her adoptive father dies suddenly from heart complications in June 1995. She attends the funeral with Del and as she looks around her childhood home full of her photos, Kendall wonders why she never felt lucky. They return home where Kendall and Del decide to move to Florida to take care of Alice. Kendall sends Erica a letter, apologizing for her activities and thanking Erica for giving her life and the life she had with the Harts. Before her departure in July 1993, Kendall shares a good-bye with Anton and Myrtle, the latter who tells Kendall that Mona loved her. Erica is torn by Kendall's letter, suspicious it's another ploy. She is convinced by Myrtle to see Kendall before she leaves. At the Pine Cone Motel, Erica and Kendall make peace with Erica forgiving her for the harm she has caused. Erica gives her a ring belonging to Mona and they hug before Erica wishes Kendall happiness as Kendall thanks her for everything. Erica reveals to Dimitri that while she is relieved, she is sad over Kendall's departure. Kendall is left amazed by Erica's forgiveness and bids a tearful good-bye to Pine Valley, leaving with Del. 2002- 2002-''' In 2002, Kendall's character was finally recast with actress '''Alicia Minishew and the character's birth date was revised to September 25, 1976. Erica goes on trial for the murder of Frankie Stone, Bianca’s girlfriend. Needing someone to help incriminate her, Erica calls in Kendall, half-hoping Kendall will not implicate her on the stand and that she has changed after all. On January 7, 2002, a newly embittered Kendall, who has since amicably split from Del, returns to Pine Valley to aid the prosecution in charging Erica with murder. While she continued to go back and forth with her difficult mother, Kendall and Erica were reconciled for good approximately 1.5 to 2 years after her return and developed a deeply loving mother-daughter relationship. Largely, the character had reformed and reconciled with her family, including the formation of a very close relationship with her half-sister, Bianca. Kendall was eventually written as a heroine, though her devious characteristics were kept still intact. Gellar guested in the 2011 series finale opposite a longtime friend from her initial tenure on All My Children, Eva LaRue. She played a delusional mental patient who saw vampires and believed herself to be the daughter of Erica; nods to both of her most famous TV roles, Kendall Hart and Buffy Summers. Trivia *Because of her work as the self-absorbed Kendall, when Gellar went to Joss Whedon for her Buffy the Vampire Slayer ''auditions, Whedon at first considered her for the role of Cordelia Chase. *In a 1999 interview with the ''The Chicago Tribune, Roger Kumble, writer and director of the 1999 film, Cruel Intentions, revealed he wanted Gellar in the lead role of Kathryn Merteuil based on her work as Kendall Hart. *Rudolph Martin, the actor who played Kendall's once-gullible husband, Anton Lang, later starred as Dracula in both a TV-miniseries and in the fifth season opener of Buffy The Vampire Slayer. *Gellar briefly worked with Lauren E. Roman, who played teenaged runaway Laura Kirk, on All My Children. They would work together again in the 1999 Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode, "Earshot", in which Roman played Buffy's neurotically overachieving high school classmate, Nancy Doyle. *Michelle Trachtenberg portrayed Dawn on Buffy the Vampire Slayer and also played Lily Benton Montgomery on All My Children from 1993 to 1996. Though her tenure overlapped with Gellar's time on All My Children, the two characters didn't interact. *Alicia Minshew (Kendall Hart, 2002-present) interviewed that she received a basket of flowers, cakes and cookies from Gellar with "a note saying that Kendall was a great role and for me to have fun playing her". The two met on All My Children's set a year after Minshew's time in the role while Gellar was visiting friends . Minshew describes, "We just gave each other a big hug and she said I was doing a great job." *In an interview with Michael Fairman, Minshew reveals she has "always loved the relationship between Kendall and Erica, even before I played her. I liked the dynamics between Sarah Michelle Gellar (ex-Kendall) and Susan." *Gellar stated in multiple interviews that she grew up watching All My Children and continued to watch the show after she left the role of Kendall Hart, explaining, "I still watch the soap every day!" in 2002. Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Master Manipulator Category:Delusional Category:Villainesses Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Humans Category:Teenage Villains Category:Forgers